During diseases causing myeloid stimulation, polymorphonuclear granulocytes (PMN) may develop enhanced ("primed") responsiveness for oxidant generation. Such primed oxidant generation might contribute to tissue damage in inflammatory lung diseases. In other patients, PMN may be diminished ("deactivated") rather than primed, which could impair host defense and increase susceptibility to nosocomial pneumonia.